Confessions of a Shinigami
by Sakura-Blessing
Summary: It's been roughly 2 months since the dreaded Kyoto incident. Hisoka's regretting his decision and Tsuzuki is determined to prove that everything will be okay.


**Confessions of a Shinigami**

So I had started this story a couple of years ago with the intention of making it some elaborate, complex thing with our favorite Guardians working on a brand new case that would eventually involve Muraki. Obviously that's not the way it turned out. Haha.

I actually forgot all about this story until I plugged in my jump drive and rediscovered the lost file. And when I found it I couldn't just let it sit there unfinished so I sat down and after a couple of hours, wala!

Also, this is my first complete story on this site so I feel accomplished. :p

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei!

* * *

><p><em><strong>At The Ministry of Hades<br>**_

"It's been quite a few days, now. I'm sure of that."

"Days?" Tsuzuki frowned at Watari's statement, concern in his eyes. "How many days, exactly?"

The blonde scientist sat down across from Tsuzuki, adjusting his glasses."I'd say about six." He crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. "I'm worried, he's been very angry this past week. We really need to do something about it. Even we Shinigami need some rest once in awhile, coffee only goes so far."

Tsuzuki sighed, knowing perfectly well that the extra display of obstinance from his partner wasn't occurring because of lack of sleep. The sleepless nights did aid to his attitude, however the key reason behind it was far more complex.

_Luckily_, he thought, _no one else in the ministry has caught on_.

"What do you suppose we do, then?" he asked, running a hand through his dark, mangled hair.

Watari shrugged. "Well, when I said 'we', I really was referring to you." He pointed at Tsuzuki, half-smiling.

"What?" Tsuzuki looked up, confused.

"Oh, come on now Tsuzuki. I'm not that clueless," he countered, shaking his head slightly. "We all know you're closest to Hisoka and probably the only one who can get him to do something he's completely against doing." He smiled. "Sleep, for instance!"

Tsuzuki nodded slowly, agreeing to an extent. "I guess you're right." He averted his gaze to the window, eyes fixed on the falling cherry blossoms.

"Tsuzuki, I'm just doing what I think is best," Watari explained, sighing. "At least try to talk some sense into him." Tsuzuki glanced back to the scientist, managing a smile.

"Alright, alright. I'll do my best." He yawned, eyes shifting around the break room then into the office he shared with Hisoka. "Where is Hisoka, anyway? I haven't seen him much this morning."

Watari checked his watch. "It's still lunch hour, he's probably out getting a bite to eat." He stood, brushing off his lab coat then pushing in his chair. "You're yawning an awful lot too, hmm?"

Tsuzuki waved a dismissing hand, yawning again. "No need to worry!" He smiled, perking up. "I just need something sweet...Like, chocolate. Or cake. Or OH! Chocolate cake!" Tsuzuki grinned wildly at the thought, eyes glinting happily. He continued to grin and fantasize about this chocolate cake, his emotions portraying a strong mixture of euphoric joy and doubt, knowing very well he couldn't afford to buy anything at the moment.

"What is he going on about now...?" a familiar voice asked from behind them, slightly annoyed.

Tsuzuki jumped, almost falling out of his chair. "Hisoka?" He turned to see who asked the question, trying to regain his balance. "Ah, you're back!"

Hisoka looked down at him, glaring. "Yeah, and now I'm going," he stated firmly before storming into their office and almost slamming the door behind him. Tsuzuki flinched at his partner's actions.

"Well well well," Watari began, also preparing to leave and return to his lab. He glanced down at his watch again. "Our lunch hour is well over now. You'd best be getting back to work before Tatsumi finds you in here!" He smiled, finally leaving Tsuzuki alone in silence.

The amethyst-eyed Shinigami sat expressionless for a moment, his gaze slowly returning to the window and cherry blossoms.

_It's been at least 2 months since...But still, even now. He still doesn't look at me the same, doesn't address me at all anymore, and that look..._

Tsuzuki shifted in his seat, crossing his legs. _That unbearable, hurtful look._

His eyes wandered to the closed office where said partner was probably busy doing their paperwork.

"Regret."

Tsuzuki whispered the word so softly that he almost didn't hear himself say it. His eyes found their way to the office door again.

"Better get in there," he breathed quietly, sighing as he stood. With hesitant pauses in his steps, Tsuzuki slowly made his way to their office. His hand extended forward, knocking softly as he opened the door.

"Hisoka?"

Tsuzuki peered in the room, eyes falling on the younger Shinigami. He stepped in, his hand losing its grip on the handle of the door. His feet lost balance as well, tripping over one another, causing him to crash to the floor with a loud thud. Hisoka didn't even bother to blink.

Chin resting absently in his hand, the younger of the two's gaze remained focused on the few sheets of paper stacked in front of him. Tsuzuki groaned, rubbing his back as he stood. He glanced to his partner once again, opening his mouth to speak but was soon silenced by Hisoka raising a hand and pointing to the elder's messy desk in the corner.

"Your share of the paperwork from our last case is in the top left drawer," he muttered in his same indifferent tone.

Tsuzuki only stared at the boy, the look in his eyes showing very much concern. Hisoka's posture tensed. He hated when Tsuzuki gave him those looks, this one in particular. His gaze was still locked on his paperwork, but that didn't matter. He didn't need to look at his partner to know he was getting that look. Mentally sighing to himself, Hisoka snapped his eyes up to meet Tsuzuki's. He wasn't going to let his dumbfounded partner get any hint that he actually cared about his concern and wanted to know what was bothering him.

"Is there a problem?" Hisoka pointed to Tsuzuki's desk once again. "Your paperwork. Top left drawer. Get going."

Tsuzuki sighed, feet dragging as he slumped over to the corner. "No, it's nothing. Never mind..." He plopped down in his seat, opening the drawer and pulling out a hefty stack of papers.

They both worked in silence for the next hour or so, each sneaking glances at one another. Naturally, Hisoka would never admit to it, but that only made Tsuzuki smile more when he caught the younger boy staring at him. Tsuzuki chuckled to himself, almost forgetting the reality of their relationship and the tension hanging between them.

Another hour went by, except this one brought with it an uncomfortable wind. Tsuzuki finally looked up from his desk and glanced across the room at Hisoka, whose eyes were narrowed very distinctly at the paper in front of him. Tsuzuki frowned at this. He tried to shake off his worry, only to find that it returned triumphantly and brought him a small headache, much to his dismay. He sighed, letting his pen drop onto the wood surface of his desk.

Their clock then let out a small hum, chiming twice. Tsuzuki's gaze rose to the hanging object, knowing those chimes signified the last 15 minutes of the day. Hisoka also looked up for a brief second.

5:45pm

"Alriiight!" Tsuzuki leaned back in his chair, yawning and stretching his arms above his head. "It's almost time to leave!"

Hisoka snorted and crossed his arms to his chest. "Whatever."

Tsuzuki looked at him as he leaned forward, touching his chair back down. "Awh, c'mon Hisoka. It's the weekend! No work for 2 whole days!" The elder Shinigami smiled, stacking up the paperwork he actually completed and paper-clipped it together. Hisoka gave him a weird look.

"Like I said. Whatever." He closed his eyes, mentally congratulating himself for keeping his cool and blush factor down for the day. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't sense Tsuzuki sneak up next to him and wrap an arm over his shoulders. Hisoka jumped, eyes instantly narrowing and glaring up at his partner. "How many times have I told you? Don't sneak up on me like that."

Tsuzuki only smiled, pulling him closer. This caused a small flush to make itself known across Hisoka's pale face. The younger boy quickly averted his gaze and turned his head, hoping his blonde locks would fall over his cheeks. Of course, Hisoka's blushes never went un-detected when it came to Tsuzuki. The elder Shinigami always caught sight of them, despite of Hisoka's attempts to hide them.

"Hey Hisoka," Tsuzuki began, enjoying how close their bodies were. "Why don't you come over and stay with me tonight?"

"What? No." Came the instant reply and Hisoka pulled away from his partner, crossing his arms to his chest once again.

"Awh, pleeeease?" Tsuzuki begged, putting on his best puppy dog face. Hisoka looked away again, hating this expression just as bad as Tsuzuki's "concern" one. He sighed as Tsuzuki continued to push the subject.

"Fine. Whatever, I'll go," Hisoka suddenly muttered under his breath. He was extremely tired and not in the mood to argue any further with his child of a partner. His response, however, caught Tsuzuki off guard.

"What? Uh, really?" Tsuzuki questioned, dumb-founded. Hisoka nodded slowly, the realization as to what he just agreed to finally sinking in.

"Yeah. Really."

The younger boy sighed, slipping into his navy blue coat. "Well, are we going?" he asked quietly, casting a glance at Tsuzuki who was just standing there with a stupid smile on his face. Said Shinigami finally snapped to, also grabbing hold and putting on his coat. He snatched a pen from Hisoka's desk and brought it up to the paper hanging by the door, signing them out for the weekend.

"Alright, let's go!" Tsuzuki exclaimed as he tossed the pen back on his partner's desk and cast a soft smile over his shoulder. Hisoka turned his head away, stuffing his hands in his pockets before moving past Tsuzuki and out into the hallway. Tsuzuki shrugged the gesture off. He was just happy with the fact that Hisoka said more than a few words to him and even agreed to spend the evening at his apartment.

_Maybe getting him to open up would be easier than I thought._

An annoyed shout down the hallway quickly brought him from those thoughts.

"Hey! Come on, move your ass! Are we going or not? You big idiot..."

_Then again, maybe not._

_**20 Minutes Later, In Front Of Tsuzuki's Apartment**_

"Ah, I know it's here somewhere!"

Hisoka narrowed his eyes, his gaze shifting from Tsuzuki frantically searching his pockets for his keys and to the sidewalk next to them. He could already tell this was going to be a very long evening.

After a couple of swear words and un-needed whining, Tsuzuki finally ended his scavenger hunt, holding the metal object high above his head in victory. "Found it!" he exclaimed, grinning. Hisoka's weary eyes slowly made their way to the now un-locked door.

"It's about damn time," he muttered, stepping past Tsuzuki and into the apartment. He paused upon entering, removing a hand from his coat pocket and bringing it up to rest behind his head. Hisoka sighed, paying no attention to Tsuzuki who was now carrying on about something else ridiculous, but rather focused on scoping out his partner's living corridors. Tsuzuki's apartment, much to Hisoka's surprise, was very clean and organized. The younger Shinigami sighed again, averting his gaze away and closing his eyes, a feeling of discomfort and regret taking control.

_Why does this feeling keep returning? It's like, it's like I can't control it.  
>Why did I even come here tonight? <em>

_Because Hisoka… You want things to be like they were before.  
>But I can't help but feel like this was entirely my fault. Why did I interfere? <em>

_I should have just kept my distance. I should have let him die... _

Hisoka shivered at his thoughts, wrapping his arms around himself.

_No. That's not what I wanted. He's too important. I know it's absurd, and I know it's wrong. But I don't care. I __**need **__him._

A sudden hand on his shoulder quickly brought Hisoka from his thoughts.

"Hisoka?"

The younger boy's eyes snapped open, glancing upward. He shivered once more, immediately shifting his gaze away.

That look again.

Tsuzuki brought his other hand to rest on Hisoka's shoulders as well, turning the boy to face him. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly, trying desperately to read the expression on his partner's face. When he didn't receive a full answer, only a mere "hn", Tsuzuki took another approach and spoke up again.

"Did you even hear what I said, you crazy daydreamer?" He smiled as Hisoka relaxed under his hold, mentally kicking himself not to approach this subject too quickly. He didn't want to scare the boy off, but it killed him to watch Hisoka punish himself over what happened between them only a few months prior.

_All in good time I suppose_, Tsuzuki thought to himself, letting go of Hisoka's shoulders and finally hanging up his coat.

Hisoka sighed, imitating Tsuzuki's actions and slipped out of his own jacket, placing it neatly over a hanger. "I'm sorry, Tsuzuki," he began, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "I'm just a little tired today, that's all. What did you say earlier?"

Tsuzuki grinned, jabbing his thumb towards the kitchen. "I saiddd. Let's go make some dinner! Then after, we can make a super huge chocolate cake! Oh, it'll be so good!" He continued smiling, ruffling Hisoka's hair. "And if you're good, I'll even let you lick the spoon." He nodded at his statement, winking at the boy.

Hisoka raised an eyebrow, turning away from Tsuzuki. Another blush. "What the Hell was I thinking? I'm leaving." He opened the closet, leaning forward to find the coat he just hung up moments before.

_I must have been crazy. Thinking I could actually stay here after what I did._

His thoughts were interrupted again, however this time Tsuzuki had abandoned all hope of maturity. "Hisokaaaa. Pleeeease. Don't go!" The older man smacked his hands together and brought them up in front of his face, pleading. "Please, please! You already said you'd stay!"

Sighing, the younger Shinigami slid the closet door shut before turning to face his whining partner. He looked Tsuzuki over once, then a second time, shaking his head at his partner's unformed ways of handling things.

"You're such an idiot," Hisoka mumbled and closed his eyes, brushing past Tsuzuki but paused before continuing into the kitchen. "I'll stay for dinner but after that, I'm going home."

Tsuzuki dropped his hands to his sides, teary eyes glancing across the room to where his younger partner now was. He stood there for a moment re-gaining his composure, eyes slowly glancing out the window to rest on an approaching dark cloud. He turned his gaze directly outside the window, also noticing the wind chimes beginning to sway. Was a storm coming? Tsuzuki didn't remember hearing about one in the day's forecast.

Oh well. It's not like he could do anything about it. Shrugging, he turned and made his way across the room in search of his partner, curiously poking his head into the kitchen to find that Hisoka had already got out a few pots and arranged them neatly on the stove. He stepped in the through the archway, crossing his arms. "Hey now, I thought we were going to cook together?"

Hisoka raised an eyebrow, casting a weird glance over his shoulder. "You cook? No way, I don't want to die _again_. So sit down, make yourself comfortable or whatever. It'll be done soon."

Tsuzuki obliged and pulled out a chair from the dining table then sat. He folded his arms, resting his head awkwardly in the space between them, sighing. Hisoka cast another glance over his shoulder and also sighed before his emerald eyes returned their distant gaze to the various vegetables laid out on the cutting board in front of him.

_Alright, Hisoka. Keep it together. He's been going through just as much pain as you have, right?_

He shook his head, distancing himself from his thoughts and finished slicing the tomatoes and peppers, carefully scooping them up and walking over to the stove. He added the vegetables to the first pot, slowly stirring them into the already heated sauce. Running a hand through his hair, he lifted the second pot, taking it over to the sink and adding a few additional cups of water.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki raised his head, resting his chin on his palm.

Said boy ignored him for a moment and returned to the stove, gently placing the pot he just added water to on the burner parallel to the first.

"What is it, Tsuzuki?" he asked annoyed, grabbing a handful of noodles from the open bag on the counter and dropping them into the heating water. He sighed, looking back over his shoulder at his partner. "It's not done yet if that's what you're about to ask."

Tsuzuki let out a long moan, resuming his position of head tucked inbetween his arms.

Hisoka now suppressed a smile as he turned back to face the stove, his hand reaching slightly forward to turn down the heat on the first burner. "Stop acting like a baby, you big idiot. Dinner will be done soon enough, so just be patient." He shook his head, still smiling to himself. "Really, I swear. All you do is think about your stomach, Tsuzuki."

He glanced over his shoulder to see if Tsuzuki was paying attention to him, but the older man was just sitting there in silence, his head turned away and his eyes closed. Hisoka frowned, not liking this quiet and laid back version of Tsuzuki. He had been so hyper a few moments ago, what had happened to suddenly change that?

Sighing, the younger boy turned back around and shakily stirred the pasta, not wanting it to stick to the bottom of the pot. He heard Tsuzuki inhale a long, deep breath then slowly let it out a moment later. Hisoka casually let the wooden spoon escape his grip, watching it fall into the sauce with intent but also regret as realization of the situation suddenly hit him.

_I've been so tired I almost forgot_, Hisoka thought. _Things really have been affecting him, too._

He yawned, finally turning both heat-dials to "off" then steadily raised both pots and walked over to the table, setting them down gently in the center. Yawning a second time, he opened a cabinet above the sink and pulled out two plates then brought them back to the table also, setting one before Tsuzuki and one before his own chair.

"Noodles." Hisoka pointed to one pot, then the other. "Sauce." He pulled out his chair, sitting. "Spaghetti with extra tomatoes and peppers, just how you like it."

Tsuzuki's eyes opened. Hisoka noticed this as he scooped a small portion of sauce and noodles onto his own plate. The older man turned to face him then, smiling softly as his eyes wandered over the dinner his young partner had prepared, a small amount of guilt forming in the pit of his stomach. He had invited Hisoka over but he just sat there, practically forcing the boy to make dinner for them. Then again, Hisoka did tell him to butt out and let him do it.

"Thanks, it looks great," he said softly, casting his eyes down as he piled up a heap of noodles and sauce on his plate, nodding at the large amount of food before taking the first bite, savoring every piece he chewed.

Hisoka also noticed when Tsuzuki's eyes averted away from his own. Sometimes it just felt so awkward to meet each other's gaze. Especially after what had happened in Kyoto only a few months prior to their current "dinner date". When the younger boy closed his eyes, he could still picture his older partner sitting there, helpless in Touda's flames. Actually wanting to die. He knew now, of course, that Tsuzuki wasn't mad at him for what he did: when he jumped in after and brought the elder Shinigami back and to his senses.

However, Hisoka still couldn't shake the strong feeling of remorse that consumed him when he did close his eyes and relive the events of that day. Sure he had saved Tsuzuki, but he was selfish in doing so. He didn't consider Tsuzuki's feelings towards the matter, he acted on his own accord. For once, he followed his own emotions and heart. But was it the ultimate right thing to do, the right action to take?

And even now, 2 months after Kyoto. Tsuzuki acted as if nothing had happened, as if everything was okay. And back to normal.

Normal?

_As if anything is normal anymore_, Hisoka thought as he took another bite of his food, eyes watching Tsuzuki continue to avoid his glances but continued to help himself to the pots in front of them.

Normal implied easy conversations, Hisoka's cold attitude and all. Normal did not imply small talks that tended to fade and break away.

Normal also implied a sense of comfort and respect between two Shinigami partners. It did not imply lingering suffering and pain, even if it was hidden deep in thoughts and emotions.

Hisoka slumped in his chair as they continued to eat in silence, wondering if Tsuzuki would speak again before he left. Despite the obvious tension between them, a sense of companionship was still present around the two men. And surprisingly, it was very calming.

Another surprising attribute made itself known just then, causing the lights to flicker slightly and the walls of the apartment to tremble. Hisoka immediately tensed up, his grip on his fork like a death vice. The lights flickered a second time and a low, distant rumble echoed softly around the two men.

Hisoka shuddered, body tense as his eyes snapped to the kitchen window. They were met with an almost pitch black sky, turning clouds and clattering wind chimes.

A storm.

He quickly finished the remaining noodles and peppers off his plate and wiped his mouth with a napkin before standing and tossing the glass china gently into the sink. He turned back around, eyes finally locking with Tsuzuki's. "Thanks for inviting me over, but I have to go."

"Wait a second!" Tsuzuki called after him. He abruptly stood, leaving his plate alone on the table and followed Hisoka to the closet and front door. A frown on his lips, he watched as Hisoka frantically pushed coats aside in attempt to find his own. What had gotten into him?

Another low rumble echoed off the walls around them, followed by a flash of lightening, causing the lights to flicker once again.

The older man crossed his arms, tilting his head to one side. "Hisoka."

He continued watching his partner search for his coat, shaking his head slightly. "Hisoka." He spoke up, reaching forward and tapping the younger boy on the shoulder. Hisoka jumped, startled. He spun around, dropping his coat to the floor as a louder clash of thunder and brighter flash of lightening surrounded them and lit up the room.

"What?"

Tsuzuki frowned, bending over and picking up the fallen coat, replacing it over a hanger. After sliding the closet door shut despite his partner's annoyed shouts of protest, he wrapped his arms around the younger's shoulders, pulling him close.

"You're shaking," Tsuzuki whispered. Hisoka narrowed his eyes, turning his head away. "How perceptive of you," he muttered, shifting his weight to his other foot.

"Oh yes, I am quite the detective aren't I?" Tsuzuki responded, smiling when he felt Hisoka's body slowly begin to relax in his embrace. The boy had been through so much and was too stubborn to ask anyone for help. Now he was at his breaking point, and the least Tsuzuki could do was attempt to make him feel comfortable in his presence. After all, it was his selfish decision that ultimately caused the mess they were in.

Hisoka stirred against Tsuzuki, his body going rigid when another clap of thunder shook the apartment, followed by a stream of bright lightening. The lights flickered again before suddenly going out for good, leaving the two Shinigami standing in the dark.

Tsuzuki was the first to break the ice, laughing casually at the situation. "Looks like the power is out," he said.

Hisoka sighed, annoyed. "Gee, you think?"

Tsuzuki only laughed again. "I guess it's partially my fault though. I didn't remember seeing a storm in today's forecast but I did notice the sky getting darker before we started eating dinner. Should've seen it coming."

Hisoka narrowed his eyes, pushing himself away from Tsuzuki and looking at his partner with a blunt glare. "You idiot! Why wouldn't you tell me that it was going to storm? I swear, sometimes you can be so dense."

BOOM!

At the sound of yet another stampeding thunder clap, Hisoka dropped to the ground, balancing himself on the balls of his feet and wrapping his arms about himself in a protective manner. He buried his head in his arms, careful to concentrate on keeping his breathing steady as the storm continued to reign down upon his partner's apartment.

Tsuzuki inclined his head down at the young empath. "Hisoka?" His voice was barely audible over the steady downpour of rain, but he knew Hisoka heard him. When his partner refused to move from his position on the floor, Tsuzuki shifted his position and knelt down in front of him. Careful as to not to frightened the boy further, he gently rested a hand on Hisoka's shoulder.

"Hisoka? Are you okay?"

Hisoka immediately jerked away from Tsuzuki's touch, pushing himself across the floor and up against the closet door, his back pressed against the smooth oak. Slamming his hands down, he returned his partner's confused look with a stern glare. His emotions matched those of the raging storm outside. He was finally at his breaking point, and he wasn't sure if he could contain it anymore, play as if nothing was wrong and everything was back to normal. He wasn't even sure if he cared.

"Please, just stay away from me," he said, hating the hurtful look in his partner's eyes but hoping he would sound convincing enough to get the older Shinigami to back off. The guilt he felt for his actions haunted him at every minute of every day and looking into those pools of amethyst nearly killed him.

Tsuzuki of course didn't understand. He frowned, leaning closer to Hisoka. "Hisoka, please. Tell me what's been bothering you."

"Everything!" Hisoka's voice rang out through the air, the sheer force of his outburst making Tsuzuki flinch. "I don't understand how you can even look at me, the hate you must feel for my interference into your life." Hisoka pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, inclining his head down so as not to let Tsuzuki see the tears beginning to fall from his eyes. He just couldn't contain it anymore.

"I was so selfish," he began, voice breaking from the emotionally overhaul his body was experiencing. "It wasn't my decision to make, but I couldn't let you die. I don't even understand it myself, but I just can't live without you. Your stupid smile, your laugh, your very existence. It became my reason for living. You're such an idiot, but I couldn't… I couldn't let you…"

Tsuzuki watched, listening in silence at his partner's confession. His heart nearly broke at Hisoka's words, and he cursed himself for being so ignorant to the situation. Shaking his head, he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the empath and pulling him close. Hisoka shivered at the contact, attempting to push away from the older man's grasp.

"No," Tsuzuki began, hugging Hisoka closer. "I'm not letting you go. You see, Hisoka, you were right all along. I am a complete idiot. I eat way too many sweets, I can't manage money to save my life and I certainly don't think before I act. But make no mistake. I care about you, Hisoka."

Hisoka stirred, slowly raising his head to meet Tsuzuki's gentle smile. Tsuzuki brought his hands up to his partner's face, wiping the tears away before resting his hands on the empath's shoulders. "You were not by any means selfish in your act to stop me. It was foolish of me to think I could solve everything by abandoning the Ministry, by abandoning my friends, by abandoning the person I care the most for. By abandoning you."

Hisoka stared at the man in front of him, emerald eyes glistening from stray tears. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to regain his composure after his emotional confession of guilt. Gathering what little strength he had left, Hisoka clung to the thought that there was hope for him and for his partnership with Tsuzuki. He opened his eyes, slowly meeting an amethyst stare.

Taking another breath, Hisoka whispered the only word that ever mattered.

"Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki only smiled, embracing Hisoka once again. "Yep. I'm here, and I promise that I'll always be here."

Relaxing into his partner's arms, Hisoka sighed and rested his head against Tsuzuki's chest. They sat in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity, the air around them clear of any lingering doubt or guilt. It was in Tsuzuki's arms where Hisoka felt safe, and though he wasn't entirely sure if things would ever return to normal, he knew that ultimately it wouldn't matter because they had each other.

Breaking the Shinigami from their thoughts, the lights of the apartment suddenly flickered back to life, illuminating the foyer. Tsuzuki glanced up, taking notice. "It would seem that the lights are back on."

Hisoka couldn't help but suppress a smile, shaking his head at the elder Guardian. "So perceptive."

Tsuzuki only closed his eyes, holding his head high. "Now, now. Do I detect a hint of jealously at my superior detective skills?"

Hisoka shook his head, about to respond when a low rumble of thunder drifted over them. Instantly, he grabbed onto Tsuzuki and buried his head into the elder man's chest. Tsuzuki looked down at him, confused.

"Hey, what are you…?" Another rumbled of thunder echoed off in the distance, and Hisoka buried his head even further into Tsuzuki's chest. Tsuzuki rested a hand on Hisoka's shoulder, getting his attention. "Hey, Hisoka. This is just a guess, but do you happen to be afraid of thunderstorms?"

Hisoka sighed, narrowed eyes looking up to meet Tsuzuki's curious stare.

"You're an idiot."

**END**

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Now submit a review and I'll give you the complete DVD collection of Descendants of Darkness. :D<p>

Seriously though, if I could I would. Everyone should own a copy. Has anyone checked the recent price on Amazon? $89.95! I love Amazon but that's crazy! I bought mine for $30 a few years ago. Stupid inflation.


End file.
